Enryoshitai no!
by MisakiShishido
Summary: COMPLETE A potion that turns a girl into a boy? Impossible! Until a certain girl from a certain Light Music Club becomes the test subject… What happens then? Find out inside!


Summary: A potion that turns a girl into a boy? Impossible! Until a certain girl from a certain Light Music Club becomes the test subject… Ritsu Tainaka's POV.

P.S.: This story was thought of from thin air, so it's not really well planned… I wanted to write this story cuz I felt like competing against a fellow writer… (You know who you are! Author of 'First & Second Bass'! XD) So yeah… do read his story too! Well now… please enjoy this random one-shot story! (My first try at writing a one-shot fic, so please go easy on me…)

Disclaimer: I will never be able to own K-ON! Unless I own KyoAni. The characters of it too. The title of this story is not owned by me too… and I'm pretty sure you all know what it means by now since it's a popular 'song'. XD

* * *

**K-On!: Enryoshitai no!**

"Hey, hey… are you sure it'll work, Mugi-chan~…?"

"Yup! If it has a defect it would be a very big problem in Arabia…!"

"I really don't think we should play with something so dangerous… senpai…"

"… T-That's true… umm… but if we had to test it out, who should do the testing…?"

"It's obvious Mio-chan… that Ricchan will be the one who'll test it out!"

"WHY ME?"

_Yet another enjoyable day at the music room… we're not practicing at all but having tea at the tea table… but this time, Mugi brought something peculiar to the music room. Some potion she gotten from one of her friends from Arabia… _

_The catch is… this potion can turn a mere female into a guy. And the other bottle beside it is the antidote to turn back._

_And why do I, of all people, do I have to be their drink tester?_

"Ricchan~! Drink it, drink it!" _said Yui who started flinging her arms into the air like the airhead she has always been._

_I continued staring at the bottles in front of me… the bottle of the potion was dark red… and the antidote, dark blue… they really look suspicious… especially when it's from some place called Arabia…_

"… Mugi? There aren't any weird side-effects right? Like… some girl falling deeply in love with me after a while or something?" _I asked, with my voice trembling._

"Of course not…!" _she said happily,_ "… I think…" _and her following sentence was said in a barely audible tone of voice but I was able to hear it._

_I pouted, "_Then what if I died or something?"

"Oh Ricchan~… don't be so worried!" _Yui took the potion and open it's cap, "_Just drink it already!" _she stood up out of her seat and tried forcing me to drink the potion._

_When I tried getting out of my seat, I noticed that was tied up with a thin rope tightly; supposedly thanks to Mugi since she left her seat at that time and stood beside me… wait a sec. Just HOW did she do it without me noticing her?_

"H-Hey hey hey! Yui! Please… no…!"

"Say 'ahh~' Ricchan~! 'Ahh~'…!"

_She forced my mouth open and dunk half of the contents of the potion into my mouth, making me drink it without a word of complaint… it tastes like apple juice, only sweeter, for some reasons… but then… I felt like my mind's slowly becoming hazy… and I wasn't able to stay conscious any longer…_

… _What the heck's… going on…?_

"… chan…?"

_My mind's still so fuzzy…_

"... ake up, senpai…!"

_Huh…?_

"… ease, wake up…!"

_Those voices…_

"… tsu!"

_I recognize the voices calling out to me… so I tried my very best to open my eyes… but my body… feels so different… ugh… when I was able to focus… The ropes that was binding me was untied… I felt my bangs hanging down my forehead… and—_

"Thank goodness… R-R-Rit… Ritsu! A-A-Are you… Are you ok?" _asked Mio but with an unusually extremely-past-the-level-of-her-usual- nervous-self nervous look on her face. Plus, she was blushing furiously._

_I smiled wryly at her, "_I'm fine… Mio…" _I stood up and stretched… the only thing off when I stood up was…_

_My height._

_I was surprisingly a head taller than Mio… making me taller than everyone else… and when I looked down… my skirt somehow has been changed into pants… and the size of my shoes were enlarged too… when I reverted my gaze back to everyone, they acted like they saw a ghost and hid behind the couch, in fear…_

_They stared at me and I stared at them, until Yui pointed at a portable mirror placed on the table. I took it and looked at myself, only to see… that I had a face of a guy from some manga. A bishounen._

"What in the world?" _I let go of the mirror and threw myself down onto the floor in deep shock._

_I'M SERIOUSLY A GUY NOW?_

_Mugi came to me shyly, "_S-So…? How does it feel being a guy…?"

"I just feel weird, that's all there is! Now… give me the potion, Mugi!" _I yelled in embarrassment._

_Yui came along with Azusa, _"You should stay that way for a little while longer Ricchan… Mio-chan might want you to stay that way for a long~ time…!"

"Don't go putting words into my mouth, Yui!" _exclaimed Mio who was now at a corner, cowering in fear as always._

_Hmm… yeah… now that I think about it… Mio dislikes guys… huh? That sounds so wrong… Oh well…_

_Azusa chuckled, "_Yeah… stay like that a little longer, senpai… your voice is really 'soothing'…!" _she started laughing at my man-like voice, which made me blush slightly._

"_Oh shut it, Nakano!" I stood up and let out a deep sigh, _"Alright alright… I'll play this game of being a guy for one day. But just ONE day, ok? Sheesh…" _I scratched the back of my head and went over to where Mio was cowering at, "_Hey Mio~… it's me Ritsu. You don't have to afraid of me…" _I called out to her._

_She looked like she was giggling softly for some reasons, but I crouched down anyhow, "_… Umm… Lyco… pene~…"

… _Oh yes, she was so~ giggling._

_She ended up laughing crazily on the floor while the others came to see what was going on._

"Oh… my… Ritsu… you sound… so… weird saying… that… with a guy's… voice…! Haha… HAHAHAHA!" _and she continued her laughing madness._

_I blushed, "_You… you little brat!" _I shook the laughing Mio around and she suddenly stopped laughing all of a sudden._

_She looked at me with a faint blush and avoided eye contact with me, "_… You know… a guy… shouldn't have any skin ship with girls unless they're… you know what…"

"Huh?" _I let go of Mio with an unimpressed yet confused look on my face and immediately stood up and reverted my gaze to Mugi who was enjoying every bit of whatever I was doing, _"Okay… had enough of your fun now, video camera girl Mugi?"_ I exclaimed sarcastically at Mugi who was holding her video camera at that time._

"_Oh actually Ricchan~… I'm waiting for the ecchi scenes that'll happen between you and Mio-chan~…" she giggled innocently._

… _How I really felt like… like… GRAAH! Mugi!_

"For the love of…. MUGI! I wouldn't even dare to do anything weird with or to Mio!" _I stomped and mumbled to myself towards the tea table to take the antidote but when I got there…_

… _It wasn't… on the table._

"I-I'm sorry, Ritsu-senpai! But I have to keep this antidote until you do something with or to Mio-senpai! Mugi-senpai and I made a deal!" _Azusa bowed solemnly and I know she was feeling sympathetic._

_But seriously… why do they want me to do weird and ecchi things with or to Mio anyways? And firstly, WHY MIO OF ALL PEOPLE?_

"If you're wondering why we want you to be with Mio-chan instead of anyone else… it's because you won the 'Who should be paired up with Mio Akiyama from the Light Music Club' poll that her fan club made! This video's going to be for the fanclub's reference too~," _said Mugi cheerfully._

_Stupid members of that Mio Fanclub! I knew it… if Mio has a fanclub, the Light Music Club would be dragged into something weird for sure! Gaah! If I want the antidote… I need to do something… wait… if I do what those guys in manga I've read do… I'm sure it'll be fine! _

"Fine… I get it…" _I went to Mio and reached my hand out to her, "_Come on Mio, let's go on a date. Like what those guys and girls do in your light novels," _I winked._

"E-Eh? O-Oi! Are you seriously going to—"

_I cut her off, _"Yeah whatever, let's just hurry up and get this over with!"_ I dragged her out of the room as fast as I could._

_Now here's the main problem… Sakuragaoka is an ALL-GIRLS high school… supposedly guys aren't allowed unless there's a special event… or if they work here… or if they have a special reason… like a parent for instance._

_So if I get caught here, dragging the well-known Mio Akiyama out of this school… I'm sure that I'll be—_

"My my, why if it isn't Mio-chan and… hmm…?"

_A voice rung out behind the both of us as we were running and it was an all too familiar voice…_

… _CRAP! Sawa-chan…? There's no way I'll be able to shake off someone as persistent as her!_

_I didn't turn back to look at her but I stopped running, still holding tightly onto Mio's hand… but I was shivering in fear… in fear that Sawa-chan might just end my life here…_

"… Ah… Sawako-sensei," _Mio greeted Sawa-chan calmly._

"Mio-chan…? Who's your umm… friend…?" _asked Sawa-chan who started to sound a bit suspicious of who I am._

"O-Oh this guy here? This is… u-umm…"

"S-Satoshi Tainaka, m-ma'am!" _I exclaimed without looking at Sawa-chan, "_… I-I'm here to pick up Mio-san from school! S-Sis' orders!"

"Huh? But I thought I remember Ricchan saying that her brother is still in elementary…?"

… _J-Just my luck… I told Sawa-chan about Satoshi? Great… NOW what? I can hear Sawa-chan's footsteps coming closer… and closer…_

"U-Uh Sensei! T-This is actually Ri… Riku Tainaka! Ritsu's cousin who came to visit from Ikebukuro…! Ritsu texted me that I'll be fetched from school by him, so uh… I'm sorry but we have to make our leave now!" _explained Mio and she turned to me, squeezing my hand, "_Hurry up and go, idiot!" _she exclaimed softly, but just enough for me to get the message._

"N-Nice meeting you Sawa—uh… S-Sawako-sensei!"_ I quickly dashed off with Mio and somehow, we ended up at the playground that was on the way home._

_This is pretty much one of our most precious childhood places… so… I guess it was normal of me to drag her all the way here._

_Mio and I went to the swings to have a seat and swung ourselves around to relax a bit after running. Man… luckily Mio's a girl with quick improvising skills… otherwise I don't know what Sawa-chan would do with me…!_

"That was a bit too close for cover huh?" _I looked at Mio with a grateful smile on my face, "_Thanks for the save, buddy. I seriously owe ya one."

_Mio blushed, "_I-It… was nothing…"

… _There was this awkward silence now… neither Mio and I decided to speak up… until…_

"… Hey Ritsu… you said that you owe me one… right…?"

"… Yeah. Thought of something that you want from me already?"

"… Can you… please stay like that forever…?"

"…"

_Her words stunned me as I gazed at her and her, looking straight into my eyes with a sense of seriousness with those dark blue orbs of hers… she had a faint blush on her face too. And I was able to sense it._

"… But… why…?" _I got off the swings and stood up, looking at the sky at sunset._

_She got off too and went beside me, grabbing embracing tightly onto my right arm, "_… If you were a guy… I could go out with you… spend more quality time with you… be happy with you… make special memories with you… and if possible, have a family… with you," _her voice started to tremble, "_… Those… are my wishes that will never be granted if you were a girl… but now… you're a guy… so…"

_I looked down at her, only to see a wry smile with some tears residue around her eyes. She looked like she was actually crying for joy._

… _Though… I never thought that Mio could ever talk that way… unless… maybe Mio… maybe she…_

"M-Mio…"

"… R-Ritsu…!" _She let go of my arm and quickly dived into my chest, causing me to lose balance and fall._

_My heart's pounding like mad for some reasons…! And now… Mio's on top of me… w-wait… what? _

_Since when was I a narrator of some cliché manga about a girl and a guy's love story? This is just like a scene extracted from it!_

"Ritsu… I've been wanting to confess to you for a long time now… I…" _She buried her face on my chest as I held the both sides of her shoulders while blushing._

"… I… love you… Ritsu… so much… I don't think I can ever stop these overflowing emotions towards you… I want to stay by your side… forever… as a best friend… and even as… a—"

_I cut her off quickly before she could continue her cliché speech, "_Mi… Mio… u-umm… I-I think this is wrong, so—"

_Before I continued, she lifted her head up and placed a finger on my lips with a seductive-like smirk on her face._

"… You don't have to say anymore Ritsu… because… I'll make you mine… no matter what it takes…"

_Suddenly, I felt a warm sensation on my lips… it was M-Mio's lips that was locked onto m-mine… it felt kinda nice though—NO! I have to snap out of it! I just have to…! If this continues… I…_

…

… _I think… I lost consciousness… and when I got up… I was in a room, on a bed that I didn't recognize and when I turned to my left side, Mio was on the bed with me… causing me to panic for some reasons… probably because I still felt that I was guy…_

_Suddenly, some random kid came into the room… he had brown hair that seems oddly like mine and dark blue orbs like… Mio…? Oh no… no, please no…!_

_He came to the side of the bed where I sat up still in a panic and looked at me with a curious look on his face, _"… Daddy…? Are you ok…?"

_D-Da… Da… DADDY? WHAT DID THE KID JUST CALL ME?_

_I smiled wryly at him, as so not to scare him, "_U-Uh… yes…?"

"Can I go out and play with my friends today…? I decided to ask you because I'm sure Mommy would say no… so…"

_Well he sure is bright… 'prolly 'cuz of his mother's gene—No, Ritsu, NO! That's not what you should be glad about!_

"Daddy~… were you even listening to me…?" _He shook the side of the blanket around._

"Nngh…" _the was-sleeping Mio woke up and rubbed her eyes, "_My my… Kotori-chan…? What are you doing up this early…?"

"M-Mommy… I… uh… I…" _He seemed agitated._

… _W-What's going on? What's with this family scene anyways? It's so… RANDOM!_

_I reverted my gaze to Mio, "_H-Hey Mio… w-who's this uh… kid?"

"Hmm?" _She smiled innocently at me with her sleepy eyes, "_… How could you forget…? He's our son, Riku-kun… Kotori Tainaka…"

_Riku…? Kotori…? MIO TAINAKA…?_

_NO WAY!_

_I fainted straight away but was still able to feel Mio shaking me while the boy named Kotori went in top of me, trying to wake me up…_

"…ku-kun…?"

"…dy…?"

… _Their voices slowly faded away… and that was actually a good thing… to me… that is…_

…

"… Nngh…"

_And this time… when I opened my eyes, I was at a very familiar place – the music room at Sakuragaoka… where the Light Music Club holds its practice sessions and tea time… I seemed to be resting on my arms at my seat at the tea table…_

… _I also felt a blazer with a familiar scent on me…_

_I slowly straightened up while holding onto the blazer as so it won't fall off me, "_… Mmm…" _I looked around and saw a familiar long black-haired girl that I've known for a long time, looking out the window as the beautiful crimson sky could be seen._

"… M-Mio…?" _I called out to her, rubbing my eyes._

_She turned to my direction with a relieved look on her face, "_You're finally awake… it's about time. Otherwise I would just leave you here sleeping if you continued any longer," _she walked towards my direction with a chuckle._

_I pouted, "_Whatever… hmm…?" _I noticed that I wasn't a boy anymore, "_Mio? What happened to me? And the potion?"

_She looked at me with a confused look on her face, "_Potion? What potion?" _she sighed, "_… You must have dreamt something weird. Anyways… let's talk about whatever you want to talk about on the way back home… and…" _she had a faint blush on her face and was trying to avoid eye contact with me, "_… My blazer… please."

"Oh? This was yours?"_ I teased, "_What's with the blazer in the first place hmm?" _I grinned playfully at her._

"Don't grin like that, Stupid Ritsu! You didn't bring yours, so I thought you would feel cold while you were sleeping!" _She snatched it from me with force and put it on, _"Now let's stop dilly-dallying and lock up and go!"

_Man… she's so~… tsundere sometimes._

"Yeah yeah…" _I let out a sigh._

_Was it really… just a dream…? A nightmare…? I wonder…_

_On the way home, I brought the topic up once again since Mio didn't seem to say anything…_

"Hey Mio. You sure Mugi didn't bring some weird potion from Arabia to the music room, Mio?" _I asked, sounding worried._

"Geez… what's with you? Like I said… nothing like that ever happened… wait… maybe…" _She stopped walking and started to ponder about something._

_So it really DID happen huh…?_

_Mio now has that silly look on her face, like an airhead, "_… I lent you my light novel, didn't I?" _she chuckled a bit, "_Wasn't the contents about a girl being forced to drink a potion that turns her into a boy… and there were many mishaps that happen to her? Like her best friend falling deeply in love with 'him' or something?"

… _Shot… down… completely…_

"… So… you were… the culprit… of my so-called… nightmare…?" _I clenched my fists._

_She laughed, "_… Now I know where that story you were talking about came from…! I think you think too much about—"

_Before Mio could continue, I cut her off, "_Mio, you sore loser!" _I tackled her and did an arm lock on her while crying out crocodile tears, "_Do you know how much mental pain do I have to suffer from…?"

_She laughed, while holding onto one of my arms that was 'strangling' her, "_Okay, okay, I get you! Let go of me! People will start getting the wrong idea if we continue doing this!"

_I let go submissively and shrugged, "_… Geez Mio… thanks for the weird light novel… now I have to suffer remembering almost every single thing that happened in my dream!" _I exclaimed in frustration._

"Oh…? What happened? I'm curious to hear about your rendition of the story…" _She smirked._

_I looked into Mio's eyes and felt my face heating up, so I quickly avoided eye contact with her, "_A-Ah… uh… M-Mio… uh…"

_She came closer to me with a smirk, "_Yes, Ritsu~…?"

_I immediately started to walk off with my hands hanging behind my head, _"Mio Akiyama's wearing striped panties!" _I yelled._

"O-Oi! You idiot, don't go yelling weird things that aren't even true!"

_**SMACK!**_

… _I know I deserved that punch to the head… but it was for the sake of changing the subject. Sheesh… what a day… at least it wasn't real…_

… _Or so I thought…_

…

_The next day, yet again at the music room after school…_

"This is a special drink that my father brought back from Arabia… but I don't think I'll serve it just yet…" _Mugi's eyebrows raised, "_… So I was thinking if one of you girls can test it out…"

_N-No… T-This isn't happening…!_

"Does anything happen when you drink it, senpai?" _asked Azusa out of curiosity. _

_Mugi nodded, _"Well yes I suppose so… I heard my father say it can make a girl feel like a boy for a short duration of time… and there are some other after-effects…"

"Ooh ooh! I want to try it but… I think there's someone more suited to be our drink tester~!" _exclaimed Yui excitedly as she raised her hands._

… _Is this what they call Déjà vu…?_

_Mio, who was opposite of me, just let out a deep sigh instead of trying to defend me. I'm pretty sure she's trying to act like she's forgotten everything I told her yesterday…! That betrayer…!_

'Ricchan~! Be our drink tester~ mmkay~?" _asked Yui with a jolly look on her silly looking face._

_And as expected, Mugi has tied me up, but this time, I caught her in the act but all she did was smiled innocently at me._

_I reverted my gaze to Yui, "_H-Hey Yui… p-please stop…!" _I begged._

_Yui laughed like a villain and I'm sure she did that on purpose, "_Ricchan~…" _And she took the cup with the strange liquid in it. _

"No…"

… _I'm pretty sure she's going to put her hand on my mouth and force it open to dump the drink in…_

"Be a good girl now~…! Say 'ahh'~!"

"NOOOOOO!"

_**FIN.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Author's notes:

Random crack fic that was intended, so I'm sorry if it didn't really make much sense… and sorry for the bad grammar or whatsoever… and the rushed-up story plot… as I stated before starting this story, I wanted to try writing a one-shot for once, so yeah. Oh yeah… the name 'Kotori' comes from episode 17 of the 2nd season, where they discuss about new songs at the fast food parlour and Ritsu dislikes her raccoon song or whatever. Anyways… I really hope you all have enjoyed it and tune in for more of my stories that'll be updated soon! Please do R & R! Thanks for reading!


End file.
